


Day 1: Christmas Decorations

by greenblanketbythefire



Series: Christmas Shipping Challenge [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Mistletoe mention, Pacifica is probably OOC but y'know, Post-Weirdmageddon, this is my first time writing her so i don't give a crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Dangit, Mabel. Don't drag Dipper into such matters he doesn't understand. At least she sent someone to help decorate.





	Day 1: Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Woo my first GF fic  
> Sorry if Pacifica seems a little out of character :/ I tried my best

It’s been five months since Weirdmageddon and although it had been nice to be back home, Dipper honestly felt more comfortable back in Gravity Falls. Snow was everywhere and the falls were frozen over. Every creature in town seemed hyped for Christmas as the first thing Soos told them since they’d been back was that there had been Christmas decorations up since November 1. And Mabel was absolutely thrilled.

The first thing she did after settling down in the old Northwest Mansion (after Fiddleford McGucket had moved in, he let them stay there as the Mystery Shack now belonged to Soos and his family) was drag Dipper out to go Christmas decoration shopping with Candy and Grenda. It had been a nightmare to wait and watch as the three girls poured over everything to make sure it was perfect for the holiday season. Dipper wished Ford had some excuse to pull him away from it all, but the old nerd was downstairs with his old friend, doing sciency who-knows-what. 

Afterwards she was torn between helping her friends set up their own house and decorating the mansion with the billions of Christmas things she had managed to haggle with the store manager (she was truly Stan’s niece). Then her eyes met Dipper’s.

“Oh, no,” said the little pine tree. “No, no, no. I am not decorating for you.”

 _”Please, Dipper!”_ Mabel pleaded. “I won’t take that long! Just please, please, please do this for me! I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

“Mabel, every time I try to help you and Mom with decorating, you nearly bite my head off because I ‘don’t do it right.’ How is this a good idea?”

“Just call a friend to come help! I’m sure Wendy’s not too busy or maybe Soos can take some time off. Maybe even Stan’ll help you. Please?”

“Mabel-”

 _“Please?_ It’s for Christmas, Dipper.”

Mabel formed her pleading, puppy dog eyes stance. Her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes sparkled pitifully.

“Ugh, fine,” Dipper caved in, bringing a hand to his face. “But don’t complain if it doesn’t meet your standards. I might not even get that much done. The mansion is huge.”

Mabel tackled her brother in a hug, chanting thank you over and over as she grabbed her coat and scarf and ran out the door to go help her friends.

“You’re the best brother ever!” she called lastly. And that was the last Dipper heard of her for a very long while.

Dipper sighed and looked around at the horde of supplies and decorations around him. This was going to be a nightmare.

No one was available. No. One. Dipper had tried everyone he could think that wouldn’t be too awkward to spend copious amounts of time with him. Even Multibear was busy. Soos was running the Shack, Wendy was getting ready to go out of town to visit family, Stan was… being Stan, Ford and McGucket were busy doing science things, and asking Wendy’s friends would be kind of weird. Not to mention the mansion might accidentally catch fire if they were too rowdy.

So Dipper was stuck attempting to figure out where to put each little item in its place around the very large house until there was a knock at the door. DipDip ran to the double doors at the front of the house and opened one to find…

“Pacifica? What are you doing here?

The now-poor blonde girl was shivering in a cheaply made jacket and scarf. Snow was now falling from dark clouds and the sharp sting of cold hit Dipper in the face like a spiked mallet. He shook his head of confusion and ushered the young Northwest inside.

“Get in here. It’s freezing.”

Pacifica quickly came in, still shivering. She shook a little snow out of her hair and looked around.

“Mabel said you needed help with… What the heck is this?” she demanded. Dipper smiled sheepishly at his “attempt” at decorating. A few candy cane colored candles were placed in the hall and some tinsel was loosely hanging on the wall. He had tried to get it to border the room somehow, hoping it would impress his sister. It ended up backfiring.

“I was decorating…” he trailed, laughing slightly. Pacifica scoffed.

“You call this decorating? If I still lived here, it would have been decorated weeks ago and looked ten times as good as this.”

“Yeah. If you _still_ lived here. Which you don’t. What do you need?”

Pacifica drew herself up as if to backfire but quickly slouched down as she realized he was right and there was nothing she could do about it now.

“Mabel said you needed help,” she said. “I can see why now.”

Mabel sent _Pacifica_ of all people to help him? He wasn’t that helpless! He had put some stuff up. Sort of.

“She said since I used to live here, I might have some ideas. She also said you’re a hopeless case with decorating.”

Dipper’s eye twitched at his twin’s little faith in him. But… he could use all the help he could get…

“I… guess it wouldn’t hurt to have another helping hand…” he reluctantly agreed. “Mabel’s probably right anyway. You know the place better.”

“Exactly. So let’s get started.”

They began to extract various objects from the many bags and organize them into which section of the mansion they’d go in. Dipper relayed each item to Pacifica, who in turn put them in their assigned pile. For a few good minutes, they had a nice assembly line going until she broke the silence.

“How did you guys get this much stuff anyway?” she asked. “There’s no way you afford all this.”

“Mabel haggled with the store owner and won. I don’t know how but I’m too scared to ask.”

Pacifica laughed.

“I don’t think either of us would want to know,” she added.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. So is this good for now? Should we start?”

“I think so. Let’s start with the hall and get that out of the way. That way, it will look like you actually got something done before I got here.”

“Haha, right…”

It didn’t take too long to set everything in the hallway. Soon it looked as festive as the rest of the town. They exchanged Christmas memories as they went, some of them not so happy and some of them silly (like the time Mabel had dressed Dipper up as a Christmas tree and managed to get him stuck in Christmas lights for several hours as she and their parents attempted to untangle him). By the time they got to dining room (where the party with the ghost lumberjack guy had been the months before), their commotion did not go unchecked.

“Ah, Dipper,” came a familiar voice from the doorway. “I didn’t know you had a friend over.”

“Oh, hey, Grunkle Ford,” Dipper greeted with a smile. “Mabel’s helping Candy and Grenda decorate their houses so she sent Pacifica to help me start here.”

Ford nodded, smiling, and gave a six-fingered wave to the Northwest, who waved back.

“Hi, Mr. Pines,” she called. “Dipper, have you seen the mistletoe anywhere?”

“Uhh… I don’t think so…” Dipper answered, blushing slightly. A sudden thought of kissing Pacifica under the mistletoe suddenly flooded his thoughts and his blush grew. He felt a pat on his head and looked up at Ford, who was smiling down at him.

“Christmas decorating is a joy, isn’t it?” Ford reminisced. “You two remind me of the holidays I spent with- well, never mind that. They were wild all the same.” 

Dipper nodded, knowing he was most likely talking about a certain, now-dead (hopefully), evil, yellow triangle. He knew they had been friends in the past, but he was still in the dark about the true nature of their relationship. Even so, as he spoke about those times, Ford’s cheeks were dusted a slight pink. Dipper’s eyes narrowed at that but he didn’t say anything.

“Found it!” Pacifica announced. “Think we should leave this for Mabel to put up?”

“Yeaaah… That’s a good idea. She’ll have my head if I put it somewhere stupid. Like in a corner away from everyone.”

Pacifica laughed again. Dipper had the thought that she really wasn’t that bad. Post-Weirdmageddon seemed to have almost humbled her somehow. Maybe seeing how the rest of the world lived gave her a new perspective.

But for now he’d continue to quietly let those feelings grow into something stronger until Mabel could weed it out of him.

Merry first day of Chrimstas


End file.
